


Call Me.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, Phone Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt insomnia for Dark bingo, Games: words with friends for Glam bingo and for phone encounter for smut69. When Tommy can't sleep he plays Games with words with Adam and when things get flirty he calls him for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Pretty much PWP.

The internet is a wonder when you can't sleep. Insomnia is a bitch, especially when he is alone, but Tommy has the internet. So he sits up in bed, playing words with friends with Adam. Adam is in another state for work. He misses Adam. If Adam were here, they'd be in bed together and Adam would work on tiring him out, fuck Tommy until he's so worn out that he'd fall asleep, insomnia or not. But he's alone here, in the house they share, in his bed, with nothing but a game to keep him entertained. He likes playing words with friends, he's not the best at it, but it passes the time. Adam always beats him, but he still likes it.

　

But a game and the notes Adam send are not enough. His insomnia is making him feel cranky and all he wants to do is sleep or maybe have Adam here with him. He keeps playing, they have been doing this for hours, trading turns with his lover and it's nice to feel connected to Adam. He loves Adam so much, and any contact is better than nothing. Tommy's words aren't as cheerful as Adam's and after he manages to spell lonely he gets a note from Adam asking if he's okay. Tommy lies, says he is and takes his turn. 

　

On the next turn Adam asks him again, is he alright, what's going on and Tommy admits to how bad his insomnia has been since Adam left. He doesn't want to worry Adam while he is away working, which is why he hasn't said anything so far, but he doesn't want to lie to Adam either. He knows Adam won't believe him either, because Tommy wouldn't be playing words with friends at one in the morning if he was okay. Adam knows him too well, they've been together for almost two years, Adam knows his sleep patterns and his problem. He can't play Adam the way he plays a game, so when Adam sends a two word message along with his next turn, Tommy isn't surprised by what it says, 'call me'. So simple but it makes his heart flutter.

　

He ditches the game, not taking his next turn and calls Adam instead. 

　

"Hi, baby," Adam says softly, picking up right away.

　

"I didn't want to bother you, you're working," Tommy sighs.

　

"You're not bothering me and clearly I'm not busy at work if I'm playing words with friends with you. I'm just in my hotel room, I have an hour before anyone needs me," Adam tells him.

　

"okay, it's good to hear your voice," Tommy admits.

　

"You should have told me your insomnia was bad, we could have talked instead of played. I mean, I can think of lots of things to do other than play online scrabble," Adam says, his voice dipping a little deeper and Tommy smiles. He has a feeling he knows what Adam thinks they should be doing instead of spelling. 

　

"What might that be?" Tommy asks, he knows, but he wants Adam to say it. 

　

"Touch yourself for me, let me hear you, baby," Adam purrs and Tommy holds his cell to his ear with one hand and slips his free hand past the waistband of his pajama pants.

　

"Want to get me off?" Tommy asks.

　

"I hate that I'm not there to touch you, but we can have this instead. I want to hear you come, Tommy, want to get you off with nothing but my hand and your hand. I bet you look incredible, baby, all spread out in our bed. I wish I was there with you," Adam says, voice low and husky and Tommy feels his breath hitch. He starts stroking himself, already hard just from everything Adam has said to him.

　

"God, Adam, please, don't stop talking, never stop talking to me," Tommy pleads. He has no idea why he spent over an hour playing words with friends when he could have been doing this. 

　

"Are you hard Tommy, leaking? Thinking about what it would be like if I was home with you? In bed with you? Damn, I can imagine all the things I'd do to you, get my mouth all over you. Make you squirm, make you beg for it," Adam says and Tommy can hear it in his voice, that Adam is getting off on this too, maybe touching himself just like Tommy is. 

　

"You love it when I beg," Tommy pants, speeding his hand up a little.

　

"That's because you sound so good when you beg, Tommy Joe, you do it beautifully and I can never get enough of it. I will never get sick of hearing you beg," Adam says softly and Tommy moans, unable to hold back the sound, not even trying to because he wants Adam to hear him. He wants Adam to get off on this as well.

　

"I wish you were here, that you could pin me down, fuck me till I can't even move. I want you so much Adam, never been like this with anyone," Tommy admits, speeding up his hand and it feels so good, Adam's voice making all the difference, making him feel like he isn't doing this alone.

　

"Baby, when I get home you aren't leaving that bed for a week, handcuff you to the damn bed if I have to, gonna make you feel so good, love you so much," Adam pants and Tommy works his hand even faster, body shaking as he gets closer and closer to the edge. 

　

"Adam, fuck Adam, miss you so much," Tommy groans and before he even knows it, his orgasm is slamming through him and he has to clutch the phone to his ear as he comes all over his own hand and he can hear Adam's breath hitch as he moans over the line. He puts the phone down for a second and grabs a tissue to clean up with.

　

"That was way better than games with friends," Tommy admits, his voice a little rough and his eyes feel sleepy.

　

"Agreed, I like that game, but it has nothing on you, no game could compare to hearing you lose it, made me come so hard," Adam says and it makes a slight shiver go down Tommy's spine.

　

"So next time I can't sleep and you're away, I should call you instead of playing words with friends all night?" Tommy asks, voice breaking on a moan.

　

"Call me anytime, Tommy Joe, now go to sleep. I'll be home in a few days and I'll make good on every promise I made," Adam tells him and Tommy hums in agreement, sleepy in a way he hasn't been in days. He gets tired with his insomnia, but he just can't sleep. Now he feels tired, body heavy, close to drifting off.

　

"I love you," Tommy says softly.

　

"I love you too, now sleep," Adam tells him gently and Tommy isn't sure he even disconnects the call before he falls asleep, but he knows he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

　

The End.

　


End file.
